


Chasing Pavements

by Fortilux_the_Brave



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Collage, Crushes, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortilux_the_Brave/pseuds/Fortilux_the_Brave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love that was not supposed to happen but it did.<br/>A Typhlosion driving other's lust wants one thing and one thing only.<br/>Love and he will meet his mate unexpectedly in a street corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting a Pornstar from Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is inspired by Adele's "Chasing Pavements" and along with Cafe Plaisir's character Jack and the writer is Palibakufun. And Yiff will be right at the middle of the story so be patient, K? OK then without further ado!
> 
> Roll the film!
> 
> P.S. This story will contain yiff and displays gay relationships. No Likey? GO away.

As I walk along the way to campus which is not so far from my apartment building. The streets are a bit busy as usual in the city of Solangaleon, the city was built a long long time ago by the founder Solan who was a legendary.

Oh as for me? Hmmm… I am a collage game development student. My name? I am Bangan Zalpire, a Luxray morph from the seaside city of Watershore. Age? I am currently 19 and going to 20 in around August. Honestly I feel kinda uncomfortable talking my life right now but then it’s for my own good anyway.

Anyhow, as I was walking towards a corner I bumped into someone big. Why? Because I just simply bounced off the person. And with that the things in my hand, a sketchpad and my pencil case fell down.

“I’m sorry! Are you ok?” I heard a deep voice and when I looked up I saw a Typhlosion with the most beautiful pair of blue green eyes I have ever laid my eyes on. The color is just perfect, even a Smeargle cannot make that shade. He has blue fur on his backside and his front and belly is filled with yellow.

And my Arceus he looks like perfection. Body and all, Arceus you have outdone yourself this time. His muscles fit tightly in his black shirt and his fur is slightly messy like my mane and it suits him perfectly. His height is at least around 6’2” and that is not something to sneeze at.

“Umm. Hey bud.” He snaps me back to reality knowing that I have stared at him for too long. “Are you ok? Did you break anything?” He extended his hand to me and I gladly accepted. His fur is so soft. Why am I thinking of these things!?

“No nothing. So no need to worry about me.” And after a while he introduces himself while extending an arm.

“Name’s Ignire Fligz, what’s yours?” he asked and I responded with a greeting of my own. But he added a wink after him giving his name.

“Bangan Zalpire, but everyone calls me Ban.” And we did a handshake. He may be a big guy but he sure does have manners. Not that I am stereotyping but jocks actually lean on that tendency of being that.

“Nice to meet you! Well I hope we meet again and sorry again for earlier.” And with that he gave me a charming smile and leaves with a wave. I responded with my own smile and wave and go towards my class.

Class was a bit boring here and there and so far I am enjoying almost all besides Literature. Don’t get me wrong, I love it but studying the same piece for around… two weeks kinda makes you crazy and I cannot believe that our prof is not breaking a sweat.

Then finally the bell sounded and everyone managed to stand up and leave. I saw Ms. Veiline who was an Audino wearing the typical dress of coat and skirt for women is sorting out papers and with that I left but before I got to walk a few steps I heard a yell.

“BAN!!!” I hear a Zangoose yell as he came at me with lightning speed. He is wearing a white polo and a green pair of shorts, he is chubby I admit but for that guy in that figure you would never figure that he is the ace of the track team.

“Oh hi, Zenny. What’s going on?” and he yelled at me “Lucky bastard, you got to bump into one of the employees of Pango’s Heaven.” And I said what would that be? He told me an earful that the “bar” is in fact a Gay joint and that it is a famous stripper house.

“And to top it off you got to shake hands with the star of the place. Ignire Fligz! I am so jealous!” he hops up and down with excitement. “Look he even left you some souvenir!” As he points my bag and when I looked at it, and a piece of paper stuck out.

I grabbed it and saw the message.

“Call me if you want a friend. Ok?” and I see his number which was a set of 523 and the rest is too long to remember. I blushed that not only does he have a nice body but also he is as sneaky as a Sneasel could be. Is he… Yes he is hitting on me.

“Can I have it?” Zenny said and I felt an urge to keep the paper instead, it is rude to give away someone’s number if they gave it to you. And that is proper etiquette , I said no and quickly hid the sheet of paper in my pocket.

“Aww. Ok, maybe I will get lucky if I hit the bar tonight.” He said and I yelled at him.

“TONIGHT!? IT IS A MONDAY FOR PETE SAKE!”

I heard an eh. Oh I forgot… Pete’s around and this means trouble. On the way to me is a Gabite sporting a striped red and blue shirt came to us. And if he is here and that means a certain guy has to be here as well.

“Hey what’s the deal, Ban?” he asked me.

“He is yelling at me again for not giving me Ignire’s phone number and me drinking on a Monday.” The zangoose explained and in that moment I knew that they will try their best to get their grubby mitts or is it paws on the piece of paper in my possession.

“Yes I understand the drinking.” The Gabite replied. “BUT GETTING THE ‘FLAMING SALVO’s NUMBER!? YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING!?” and just like that the entire hall is staring at us funny because of how my friends are acting and it is embarrassing.

“WOAH! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU SWING LIKE THAT BRO!” and there he is… he is a Feraligatr wearing a red hoodie and blue pants which had a wave design at the end. He is Arlim, Gabite and Zangoose’s best friend and they so explicitly told me fuck-buddy.

Everybody please stop yelling as my paw is right on my face. And yes I too am gay but I never got to mention it to anybody until they found out that I have a stripper’s phone number and that is saying something. Arceus loves to make these coincidences and meeting a pole dancer in a street corner of all places is NOT normal. But getting his number just takes the cake.

“It just so happened that I bumped into him this morning.” I yapped and they do not seem convinced.

“Really?” they try to affirm and I glared right at Zenny and he knew where I am going at.

“Yes it is true. I saw him this morning and when he entered a turn he bumped into someone and I was awestruck that he bumped into that hot stud and oh boy he winked at him. YES WINKED!” Zenny narrated and the two shrieked like high school girls.

They are two jocks with no self-awareness and I might sound like a stereotypical bastard they are a bit on the dense side but they are good guys. If you need someone to lean on you can count on these guys to be there for you and I am thankful for that.

“Hey how about this.” Zenny spoke up. “We should have a night out on Saturday! I am sure that your new friend is going to be ‘glad’ to see you! And I promise to hold out my drinking if you call him right now.” I am shocked that he is willing to hold until the weekend just to make me call him.

**Zenny POV**

‘He needs a guy in his life.’ I thought as he looks at Ban and him staring at him, knowing full well that right now he is an emotional wreck. His mother recently passed away and the three of us have been comforting him.

He is actually a senior like us, and yes he actually ended up accelerating for two years due to his high school back in his home town being advanced. He is graduating this year along with us and I see to it that my bro will not end up alone in the ball and in life.

Yes our collage is known to be a bit unorthodox and holding balls is one of these activities but I have to admit balls are fun. Both the pervy and not pervy kind. Every season the school holds a seasonal ball corresponding to it, and this is going to be the season end ball for summer.

Knowing my friend here he is not going with anybody. Again and it is his last year and I can’t have him missing out. If he can go through his parents death and bear with it so can I with 4 days without… booze.

I looked at him again and he started to dial the number while looking at his paper.

“Call 523-111-3456.” He commanded and his phone quickly dialed out the number for him. He is as smart as he can come, he programmed his Pokeoid phone to listen to commands. No wonder he became a third year the moment he got in school.

“Ring. Ring. Ring.” The phone sounded until we heard a voice. And Ban cranked it to full speaker for us to hear.

“Hello?” It is him! OMG! I don’t care right now, because I am hearing the voice of a total manifestation of sexy.

“It’s me.” Ban replied and I heard a ‘ooh’ from the phone.

“Shut it guys!” I heard him with an embarrassed tone. “Hey there! How are ya Ban?” asked the superstar and Ban is… Smiling? He is finally after all of this time that I have been his roommate he finally smiled for the first time in a long time.

“I am great considering I came from a snooze fest of a class. How about you?” I heard a laugh from the phone and he said he is ok at work. He does not yet know that Ban knows what he does for a living.

“Hey you free?” asked Ignire and Ban looks doubtful.

Say Yes. We acted out.

“Yeah. Why?” and we heard something unexpected.

“I just want to hang out and eat dinner. Besides food is better when shared, I tend to enjoy food when I am eating with some company.” and out of nowhere we heard another yell from the phone.

“Just say you want to *YEAOW!*” a higher but still deep voice sounded.

“This Emboar honestly.” We heard. Ban is clueless but the three of us are not, besides knowing Ban’s a good judge of character he is in safe hands.

“Sure where’ll we meet!” Ban is excited. Who wouldn’t be if you are dating a pokemon with godly looks. He replied that he is already on his way to the campus gate.

**Ignire POV**

I am holding up my phone in my hand as I use the other to open the door to the outside world. It is already orange by the looks of it and I smiled inwardly because I am going on a dinner with a friend I just made a few hours back.

“I am gonna be here in thirty minutes.” I told him and he said ok. “I’ll be there. See ya soon.”

“Ok. Bye!” and a beep sounded.

I placed my phone inside the right pocket of my jeans and made my way to “Staline University”. I used to study there and graduated with a degree in performing arts, and I actually ended up as a… Pornstar.

I am ashamed of myself for a bit but eventually I grow to like it. It might not be me being an action star or a person on TV but at least I entertain people and Pornstars are no different from regular stars from Starrywood.

Diets, Workout regiments and scripts. But point being is that I have been through it all, being top, bottom and in between. BDSM and other kinky things that you could imagine, and that includes me with a ditto. Luckily though I am never forced into anything and my partners are people I can trust so there are no worries.

My director slash manager and the one who has made me rise to porn stardom is none other than the legendary Pango Magaline. He is amazing in the art and I have huge respect from him, he retired when he was around 35 but he became a director instead. I have seen a few of his flicks in the early days and those were classics.

I owe my life to him and thanks to him I got a job. But one thing does get me sad and bothered all the time.

‘Remember. You cannot fall in love or else consider your dreams over.’

Yes. I cannot find a mate sadly if I am in this business, I do find myself alone and sure sex is great but there is no sentiment or love in it. It is a façade and not that I am complaining but I wanted more than just sex.

I want love.

It may sound like I am a hopeless romantic but I am. But who would love a guy who acts like a slut in front of millions of pokemon around the world. None.

My co-workers gave up the idea of finding mates a long time ago. They are already at least 10 years in the business and they say that I had it good. It took me just half a year to be as big of stars as they are and they say I have a talent.

Even Mr Magaline did not get himself a husband and he is already at his 40’s. And he has always treated me as a son and that I am glad. My real parents kicked me out when I came out of the closet. But he saved me from being unemployed and such but I still wish for a lover.

I am already 25 and still did not get to find myself even a boyfriend. Until I saw this beautiful guy. His eyes are yellow and they glow like fireflies in the night sky and his smile is filled with sincerity and dreams.

But the most attractive trait about him is his voice. It is mellow and bouncy, as well as welcoming. I haven’t heard anything that made me feel this way, happy and at peace with myself in the entire process.

When I see him my heart starts to flutter and pound hardly. He makes me nervous by how innocent and bright he is. And I hope that he could accept all of me, my past and the real me. Not a sex god worshipped by many but a person who wants to love and be loved. That is what I want.

I finally saw the gate in sight.

“Long time no see.” I muttered as I head towards the gate to see a familiar looking Luxray. I finally got a better look at him. He is wearing a sky blue polo shirt that’s open with a black shirt underneath it. And at the bottom is a pair of yellow and orange shorts.

But most of all is his body. He looks like he works out, he has a pair of nicely formed arms that is not too big nor too small. And he has a good figure to him as well and before I knew it I released a whistle.

“Wow. Looking good there.” I teased him and he smiled at me with a laugh.

“You have to be kidding. You are a masterpiece but thanks anyway.” There is that voice again. He sounds so sincere and he makes me feel at peace. And once again I started to feel nervous and excited. I am practically on pins and needles right now.

And my neck starts to flare up a bit more.

“Well? Let’s go!” and just like that we started walking.

“What do you do for a living?” the Luxray just had to ask that. I took a deep breath and exhaled a bit.

“I am an actor.” I replied as casual as possible. He smiles widely as he starts to ask me once again.

“No. Really what do you do for a living?” he sure is pressing me and I am this close to breaking down the fact that I am a Pornstar. “I promise I won’t judge.” He finished.

“Umm… I am actually a Pornstar and Stripper.” I looked at him and he simply stared at me innocently. Please stop being cute!

Wait now I am finding him cute! What’s with me today. Could it be that he is the one for me.

“Ok. No wonder my friends told me I was lucky.” He laughed quite loudly as I blushed hard and I mean hard. My face started to burn up quite a bit as well.

“Are your friends by any chance…”

“Gay? Yes.” After all that he learned from me he still smiles and wants to stick around with me. Me, a guy who is just eye candy for at least millions of pokemon in the world is still with this guy who is not provoked. He is not a fan and yet he enjoys my company as much as I enjoy his.

“So. What’s it like?” and that just dropped the pokeball. He sure is a curious one I give him that, and is it natural for felines and artists to be this curious. Point taken the saying ‘Curiosity kills the Meouth’ and he looks so innocent.

“I-it’s like yeah… being a movie star exempt that you fuck around with the guy or guys next to you while your director watches. And we have diets and mine is nothing but Petcha dishes along with a few meats here and there as well. Finally yes the reason why I had this body is because we have to work out…” I finished my explanation and he nods.

“Does it get a bit awkward though?”

“Y-yeah… for a while and eventually you will get used to it and if you are good enough you might catch a few people getting a hard on here and there.” And just like that Ban does another guffaw and I joined him right after.

“That is some interesting life you have there.” He told me and that much I say is true.

“But then it does get a bit lonely.” I told him.

He asked why and I answered with this “I am not allowed to find love. Or even a boyfriend for that matter.”

“That does sounds lonely. After all an action can only bring much joy if you don’t have a purpose for it.” Did I hear him say that? It sounded grim and gloomy. His voice became from cheery and happy to a darker and more somber tone. And from his tone it also carried a lot of pain.

Just like that I hear a bit of sobbing, tears are falling down from his cheek.

“Are you ok?” I asked him as I knelt down to see him face to face. Concerned of course, did I do something wrong? Did I say something offensive?

“Sorry. I’m fine just… remembering someone is all. You did nothing wrong ok?” as he wipes his tears. And finally he looks at me with another smile.

I now saw our destination ahead of us. It is a small brick building with a few flower pots here and there. Out of instinct I hugged him for a sec and patted his back. He is surprised but he returned the hug and he started to rub his head on my chest for a bit and he finally lets go.

“Thank you. It has been awhile since I got a hug and I am sorry for making you feel uncomfortable.” He bows and I grabbed his chin and force him to stop.

“Hey now. Friends don’t do that and besides…” I blushed and hesitated a bit. “I e-enjoyed it, I would love to have more hugs like that. I never get that much attention with others but a bit of contact besides sexual is always welcome.” What am I saying?! Now he is frightened to hell.

But he smiled and hugged me again but this time it was quick.

“Well then I guess we are off to a good start.” And I heard a clang from a trash can. Ban turned around and stared at his surroundings. He sighed.

“I know you are here. You can’t hide from me and my X-ray vision.” I forgot that Luxrays can see through things and after a bit I see three pokemon. A Gabite, Feraligatr and a Zangoose stood up from behind a line of trash cans.

“Aww come on. Can’t blame us for wanting to meet the famous ‘Flaming Salvo’ can ya?” replied the hoodie wearing water type. And judging by how they are acting towards him these are probably his friends that he mentioned.

“Hi there.” I said and the Zangoose quickly got to me with a paper and marker and the two did the same thing.

“Mr Ignire may we have your autograph?” they humbly request and I gave them a smile and grabbed the papers and in a second I gave the papers back and signed of course.

“Wow! Thank you! We look forward to your next performance.” Told the Zangoose and the others nodded.

“I guess I will see you three around at the Bar~.” And I gave them a teasing wink and they just dropped dead on the floor with their nose bleeding. I guess those shows did show the truth about this.

I saw Ban on the corner and he is giggling. He then motioned his head to the restaurant and I followed suit but before he even managed to reach for the door I opened it for him.

“Thanks.” And he went in and I followed.

 


	2. Nightly Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night... That is all he needs to make me fall for him. And at the same time  
> I did something I have guilt over...
> 
> Warning: Will contain Fapping, Fingering and Swallowing cum...

Wow. He is just wow. A gentleman that behaves like a person who might have been from a high class family and I am kind of flattered that he would go through the trouble of doing these things.

Hmm I wonder? I thought to myself why he is doing this for me. And this is a job for these three, I want to know but then even for a moment I knew I could trust this guy. I am a good judge of character as most say and it has never failed me yet.

“Welcome to Café Pulvairer.” Greeted a shiny Grumpig wearing a suit. The typical polo and black vest, along with a tie as he smiles and asks what kind of table would we need.

“Two please.” The typhlosion replied and the waiter directed us to a table at the far side of the restaurant. We took our seats and the moment I opened the menu the prices are enough to make me pale. Everything is at least half a ten thousand Poke and that is insane. I cannot afford that!

“Umm… Ignire?” I asked for him and he looked at me from his side. His head is exposed and is above the menu. “I cannot afford these.” And he chuckled. “Why do you think that I invited you here in the first place.” And he winked at me again after he responded.

“Bu-but…” and he shushed me with his index raised up and touching my lips.

“No buts and enjoy ok? Besides I have too much money to spare.” And I gave an awkward nod to signal that I concede. I looked over the menu and everything is appealing but the one that caught my eye is something from home.

“Hey Ignire.” I caught his attention. “How about we order some stew?” I asked him and he said it sounds great. And for dessert is apparently ice cream and it is Petcha, not that I am complaining but now I know how serious Ignire is on his job. And that just made me smile at how dedicated he is.

I raised my hand and the waiter from earlier approached us.

“What do you want for tonight?” Asked the Grumpig with a wide smile.

“An order of Seashore stew and a…” before I got to say anything Ignire once again interrupted me.

“Make that a Delux serving of Petcha Ice Cream.” And then just like that the waiter jabbed it down. “I will be back with your orders. For now may I request you wait patiently.” And we nodded and sent the Grumpig off.

“Seashore Stew? That is something I haven’t tried yet.” He told me and I looked at him, I noticed that he has his eyes focused on me as I have on his. I tried to look away but I didn’t.

What is happening to me?

**Ignire POV**

I am staring at his eyes. His yellow dreamy eyes, I better make this a different topic or I will end up staring at him all night.

“Oh. While waiting for our food. I want to hear about you, and of course you don’t need to if you are uncomfortable with this.” I told him and he snaps out of it.

“N-no problem.” He stuttered and I wore a worried face. “This is the first time anybody has wanted to hear something about me. But then I am glad to oblige.”

“I am the only child. I am currently studying Game Dev’t in Staline University.” And he took a small moment to think. “Oh yes, I am also turning 20 this month and I will graduate next year. I hope to get picked by a good company when that day comes.”

“Wait 20?” I asked him and he nods.

“Yup. I was called a genius but it was thanks to my school that I moved up by two years.” He answered my question about why he is just 20 and he is already graduating. And then he looks at me with interest in his eyes.

“That’s about me. How about you? My new Typhlosion friend.”

“OK then. I am 25 currently and my birthday is next year so prepare, and as well I studied Performing Arts back in campus and graduated. After I got my diploma I went back home and came out to my parents, unfortunately they kicked me out and that is when a certain Pangoro offered his hand to me and here I am as a world renowned star.” I told him a condensed version of his life.

“Does it get a bit… off?” he asks and I answered.

“At first. Yeah being a pole dancer and pornstar is awkward inducing but when you get good. That’s when you have confidence with yourself. And with a body like mine…” I flexed my beefy right arm with pride.

“Why would you be shy? You have to carry yourself with confidence.” I then got myself a trip back to memory lane.

**Flashback**

“Come on! A bit more!” A Pangoro wearing polo and a hat is sitting near the stage and I was there two years ago. Still new in to all of this, I am on my knees and sweating. I am exhausted and my body cannot move a muscle.

“I-I can’t do anything anymore…” My body is incredibly exhausted and my vision is fading. We have been rehearsing for hours without end and my big debut is already nearing.

The Pangoro sighs and comes to me. “Give it a little more? Not for me. But for you, show your parents that you are better than they will ever be. Give everyone here a show of a lifetime!” and in that moment I hear crowds screaming and cheering for me.

‘I will…’ I slowly rose up. ‘be the best of the best. And nothing’s gonna stop me from doing so!’

And I gave the routine all I got. Swinging and dancing along with coordinating moves while listening to the music. And at the end of it all it was worth it. I see my peers smiling at me and most of all a person I consider like a father “Mr. Pango Magaline” clapping and beaming with pride.

‘I did it…’ and just like that I collapsed out of exhaustion and before I passed out, I heard everyone coming to me concerned.

I came to in one of the rooms where most of us not including me offer their ‘services’ to others. And beside me is a snoring black and white furred bear with a leaf sticking out of his mouth. He is sleeping right now and when I tried to sit, my efforts are in vain.

*Thud* and I let out a sigh. I guess that I will not be getting out of here in a while. Giving up I looked back at the Pangoro sleeping peacefully, and without warning he cuddled beside me and I felt safe. And just like that I went back to sleep.

When I came to I felt nobody leaning on me anymore only to find out that Mr. Magaline left me a note near the tabletop. I picked it up and read it.

“Nice performance out there kid! Proud of ya! If you want to practice more then come to the stage. And take your time resting! Capiche? –Mr. Magaline” I was smiling and before I knew it I arrived at the stage where the twins. Dusk the Umbreon and Rise the Espion in their practice sessions.

Dusk noticed me first and he waved at me while Rise looked into my direction and smiled as well. After the greeting I saw the director, Mr. Magaline looking towards my direction and he grinned.

“Hey there kid.” As he came over to me and patted me at the back as a father would to his son. “Why are you here? You want to practice more?” and I nodded and looked at him with resolve.

“That’s the look I want to see.” And he wrapped his hand around my shoulder “OK! Everyone clear the stage, today we will witness the Flaming Salvo’s first official performance to his fans!” he yelled and turned to me.

“Kid. You know what’s the first thing my teacher told me?” he asked and I shake my head sideways. “Don’t be shy. You have to carry yourself with confidence, you are handsome and sexy. So don’t feel embarrassed about it.” He then led me to the main stage.

“Good luck.” And he went off to his usual spot and I took a deep breath.

“Carry yourself with confidence.” I told myself and after a few seconds I gave a nod and the music kicks in once again.

**End of Flashback**

“Ignire?” a voice called out to see a Luxray in front of me with his yellow eyes directly at my face.

“You dazed out a bit.” He told me and I chuckled a bit.

“Sorry about that Ban. I just remembered something wonderful and I hope I did not offend you.” The Luxray in front of me simply chuckled and then after a bit more of idle chit chat our food arrived.

“Mmmm.” We both sounded as our bowls of stew are handed out to us. “I will be serving the ice cream soon. Give me a holler and it will be delivered to you.” The yellow Grumpig bowed and I gave a nod, immediately he scoots away to serve the other customers.

“What is this?” as I noticed that in my set of utensils I see no spoon or fork. But a pair of sticks that started out thick and it goes thinner and thinner as you travel along the piece of wood, I never had seen this in my home town and this is completely new.

“These are chopsticks.” Explained Ban as he looks at me with a funny expression, his cheeks are bloated and red. And his right wrist is over his mouth.

‘Is he laughing at me?’ I thought and eventually he took a deep breath.

“Oh let me teach you. You hold it like this.” As he shows me his right hand holding the chopsticks. He looks like he is holding a pencil, and I imitated how he held it with my paw. “Now we move and press the food with our index.” And the upper one now moves and the tips of the sticks touch each other.

I practiced a bit and it is a bit harder than it looks. Holding is one thing but using it is another, and once again I look like a fool. My anger started to boil and eventually I placed my chopsticks down. Giving out a heavy sigh.

“I can’t do this.” I told him and the feline in front of me looked at me the same way as… Mr. Magaline every time I was so close to perfecting a performance but I did not. Then out of nowhere he nabbed a piece of meat with the sophisticated sticks as if it was second nature to him.

“Say ahh~” he told me and I looked around feeling conscious about my surroundings. I see a few people look at me funny and the others love it. This is getting embarrassing, I do not know how to use this simple utensil and here is this guy who is feeding me like I am a toddler who cannot use a spoon and fork.

I sighed in defeat and ate the chunk out of the pair of sticks and the taste is divine. Salty and sweet with a hint of bitterness on it. I can actually eat more of this if only I know how to use these sticks!

And before I did anything Ban swept himself behind my arm and grabbed it.

“What a-are you d-doing?” I stammered and he smiled at me with his pearly teeth.

“Teaching you how to eat using a pair of chopsticks.” He replied with a calm and collected tone. He is brimming with confidence right now and I decided to give it another try. I picked up the sticks and held it like he did.

“Here. Let me fix that.” And he shifts the sticks around a bit until the thick ends are touching the sides of my knuckles. “There. No wonder you had trouble.” Unexpectedly he brushed his hand over my arm and eventually he has it over my right hand.

“Ok. Now relax, no need to be tense about it.” He instructed and I followed. “Now try to feel and follow my hand movement.” As he moved his hand over my bowl with the pair of sticks he slowly lowered his hand and I complied until the gaps reached a piece of seaweed.

He then pressed my index finger and I did it like so. His touch is delicate but also firm and focused, and I pressed it until he stopped and lifts my hand up.

“Ok. Say Ahh~” he said it again and I am glad to comply as quickly as possible I placed the line of seaweed in my mouth. And it tasted a bit strange. It felt like I am eating sea water dipped paper, I chewed through the plant and it went well with the flavor of the broth.

“See? That’s not so hard is it?” he told me and I felt accomplished, I want to scream like a little kid right now and it is difficult not to but… too late.

“YES!” I pumped my fist in the air and everyone around me stared at me funny, out of nowhere there is a laugh uttered by Ban as he gave me a thumbs up.

“Well, it is your turn to try it on your own.” As he went back to his seat and watched me go as my hands shake at how nervous I am.

‘You can do this.’ I cheered myself and slowly I gripped a piece of meat and slowly I placed it in my mouth. Then I let go and chewed through the meat. ‘I did it! On my own even!’ I gave myself a pat on the back and Ban smiles.

“Now then. Let’s try feeding each other. In that way you know how to handle your food when the time comes that you end up visiting a foreign country.” And he got a strand of bubble filled seaweed from his bowl and I picked up another piece of meat.

And just like that the world slowed down for a while. All I can hear is murmurs and my heart beat, and all I can focus on is Ban. His facial expression expresses warmth and openness. I could go about this moment forever if I want to.

And slowly our chopsticks are in front of each other’s mouths now. Instinctively I opened my maw and he did the same and we both accepted our offerings to each other. What was that feeling of fullness? Content? Comfort?

Little did I know that in that moment I fully was in love with Ban.

Afterwards the world went back to normal and I found myself staring at him and my heart pumping out fast. I ate my stew as quickly as possible and I excused myself to the comfort room. Hoping not to look rude.

“What is this?” I asked myself as my hands are shaking. Nervous? That’s the word. I am nervous for the first time in 2 years. I am shy around him when he does these things, I in fact shouldn’t be shaking since I did something that is more unnerving than that.

Every touch makes my fur stand up, every conversation we have is engaging and every time he looks at me with those yellow gleaming eyes I can’t help but stare. I feel… happy. Not that I used to be but happier than I have ever been.

But there is a pang in my chest as well. It has guilt all over it, and that guilt is coming from me lying to myself. I like him but I can’t in that way but I like him, it is so complicated. The more I argue with myself the more serious it gets.

“Make up your mind already!” I shouted to myself as I ruffle my head with both of my hands and a knock sounded.

“Are you ok there?” It was Ban. “I am all right. Just thinking is all.”

“All right. Oh by the way, you looked a bit messy a while ago. You are lucky that you did not choke.” He giggled and I crept up a small smile. Good I did not look bad, wait I did but not in the way I was thinking.

“I must have looked like a hungry Emboar huh?” I asked and opened the door to see Ban gone back to the table. And is that a pile of pink ice cream on a nicely decorated cup-bowl is in front of me?

“I asked for the ice cream.” He told me and I smiled.

“Thanks. Come have some!” as I handed him a spoon. He shyly accepts it and we dug in.

A few minutes of ice cream eating later…

“Ahhh. Well better get the bill.” And I raised my hand to see a Heliolisk nodding at me and headed to the counter to get the bill. I looked at Ban again and he wore the same look as he did when he is about to bow.

“… At least let me pay a…” and I interrupted him “I said it once I will say it again. You have no need to. It’ll be rude if I invited you and I did not pay right?” finally he concedes and nods at my argument.

The bill arrived and I pulled out a few thousand and handed it to the electric type.

“Keep the change…”

And we took our leave moments later. I walked along with Ban until we met at the intersection.

“Well… I never imagined that all of this happened in just a few hours.” He told me and I nod in agreement. “Yeah I guess I did not too.” Ban then looks at me with lust, slowly he crept up to me and…

“Ummm. Ignire?” I dazed out and see Ban wearing a worried expression. Oh no my pants feel a bit tight! Better make this quick.

A daydream…

“Yes?” and he told me that he’ll be going. I gave a nod and he once again hugs me.

‘Please don’t touch my dick, Please don’t touch my dick.’ I prayed but then his stomach made contact with it. I am feeling so hot and my nose started to drip, my heart is racing and finally he lets go.

“Thank you Arceus.” I mentally said, he did not notice my boner.

“Well see you tomorrow!” he then sets off to the right intersection and I sighed. I am glad it is over. I walked home which was at least three blocks from here and I reached out for the door I hear an ahem from a voice I am too familiar with.

“Mr. Magaline.” I saw a Pangoro wearing his usual polo and cap approach me.

“Hi there kid. How are ya? You are late this evening.” He inquired me.

“I was just out for a walk.” He looks at me funny and he nods.

“Ok. Well I hope you are ready this Weekend.” I nod as he grins at me. He turns tail and went back to his apartment and I went in mine.

Wait… I am still hard.

I locked the door and quickly threw myself on my bed and licked my paw. I quickly got rid of my jeans to reveal my rock hard cock dripping. And I am leaking like a faucet. I am so aroused that it hurts.

I grabbed it and stroke it feverishly, moaning as I hear nothing but my hand slapping my fur.

“Ah, Ah!” I kept going but I can’t seem to cum. I have been at it for a while then instinctively I sucked on my two fingers and quickly fingered myself. I finally managed to jab my prostate and out of nowhere I imagined a blurry figure that is black and has a pair of yellow eyes fucking me.

I am getting close. I am moaning but this moaning is like nothing I have ever done before, it is like I am begging for release. My mouth is wide open, my neck is on fire and my body is sweating at how hot I am.

Finally after one last hard stroke it threw my head back.

“AHHH!!” my body tensed and my flares blew brightly as I came hard. The first three squirts ended up on my face and the rest simply scattered in a straight line from my face to my dick. Two shots ended up in my mouth, I swallowed it and it tasted the same. Sweet with a pinch of bitterness to it thanks to my Pecha diet.

My bed is thankfully fire-proof. If not then I would have burned the entire building.

The figure I imagined disappeared. When I looked again I realized that I came a lot more now than when I did the same routine. In fact this is the first time I have ever experience such torment and pleasure when I masturbated.

“What’s wrong with me?” I asked myself and cleaned up, flooding with guilt of what I have just done. The figure is familiar and is someone I am supposed to know and familiar. Yet I don’t recognize it. I just can’t shake this feeling that I have about what I did.

I felt like I am a monster.

**??? POV**

“This has never happened before…” I said to myself.

“His actions and moaning just now was… lustful. And I never have seen him in that state.”

Why can’t I shake this feeling that something is going to happen that is inevitable. This feeling is of me not knowing but knowing makes me feel anxious.

“What on earth is Arceus up to now.”

Little did I know that it was just the beginning of something complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! It's me!
> 
> What'd you think of the surprise scene? Seems our little gentle-phlosion has a devious side attached as well.
> 
> Now who was that blur... If I only can remember?
> 
> Oh yes as well as that guy who so happens to hear Ignire's "act"
> 
> Well find out next time!
> 
> Thank's for stickin around
> 
> Ciao! And Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. Sides of a Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like in a day and a coin, there is always a side.  
> It is just a matter of perspective where it will go.

Today is the day! Friday! And the day where I finally can get the D and 3B’s! But most of all is the day I get to meet the good looking Typhlosion with my friends.

It has been days ever since I got to have his autograph in which I have always posted in my room proudly in an air-tight frame to avoid it from being damaged. I sighed as I laid down on my bed, I just can’t wait for this day to start!

And tonight is the night that my feline friend will get laid. Maybe…

It has only been an hour before we meet up and I am excited about it. I get to party with my friends in Pango’s Haven, and little did I know that a lot has happened during my wait.

**Normal POV**

Three days ago…

‘Running late!’ a Luxray thought as he dashed through crowds, cars and everything in sight. The Luxray’s mad dash is brining attention but he does not mind one bit since he has more things to worry about. Such as being late to one of his tyrant teacher’s classes: Mr. Tyrann Bite.

The Tyrantrum is one of the most infamous teachers in school. He has been known to be as a frightening poke even on his own species. He is strangely enough is an Art professor which Ban found a bit off but regardless mysterious as well.

Ban has always had an interest in the Dragon type. It is not infatuation but rather curiosity. Like why did someone as strong and as rough as his professor is an art teacher, why does he try to look threatening at all times and why is he always angry?

But those thoughts aside his temper is not to be tested with. And there goes the corner once more. As he turned he saw a Typhlosion on his way waving with a smile.

“Hi there B…” and Ban just yelled out “Sorry running late! Talk to you later!” and the black pokemon disappeared as the fire type huffed and wore a sad expression. His back hunched, hands relaxed and his ears fell flat against his skull.

He sighed as he continued to go to his workplace.

“What’s wrong with me? Why am I in a funk right now?” Ignire thought as he gets in dejected.

“Hey there!” An Emboar wearing nothing but a pair of flame designed shorts and gold armbands approached him and his smile quickly faded and became a face of concern. “What’s wrong buddy?” and the bulky pokemon simply runs his hand at the volcano pokemon’s back.

“I-I just don’t know why.”

“Can you tell me what happened this morning.” Asked the boar and the flame badger nods.

Then after a rundown of what has happened the flame bearded pokemon knew what was going on. He felt dejected. And he was there too, he long time ago thought he had found himself a mate. His name is Sanshin, a Samurott from another country.

They were said to be a perfect couple. Complete opposites that complement each other, fire and water, mellow and serious, tactful and blunt. But most of all is how they understand and appreciate each other despite their regular but silly disputes that would be forgotten at the end of the day.

Until one day Sanshin left without any warning and that made the boar depressed and then eventually he decided to bury himself with work, work, work. That was four years ago. A year before his junior came around.

And he has seen Sanshin in the Typhlosion. Sweet, thoughtful, sensitive and smart. But little did the Typhlosion know that the Emboar is harboring feelings for the badger, and his senior tried as much as possible to hold back.

He knows as much as the others know about the golden rule here.

“No relationships are allowed here in this group.”

And he is the first one to have ever broken it. He thought that Sanshin loved him genuinely only to find out that he deserted him. Despite his sadness he also remembers and holds those wonderful memories with him.

As seen with his water drop shaped locket that is made of Bluetinire. A metal that is heat and water proof and gleams like stars. The only thing remained from their relationship.

Could it be? Is he in love? It couldn’t be but he can’t deny it. Fire types are as volatile as their inner fire, and once fuel is added to it. The flames will burn even brighter and stronger, and love is one of those things that can trigger such a change.

He knew what is coming for him but he cannot bring himself to discourage his junior. Cannot bring himself to confess his love and cannot bring himself to remind him about the only rule they must follow at all cost.

“He was running late and besides, he is a student. What would you expect right?” and just like that the Typhlosion’s face lit up.

“Thanks. That was silly of me to think and feel that way just because he is running late.” The blue and yellow pokemon gave the Emboar a hug and the boar’s flames simply burned a bit more in surprise. He complied with a hug of his own and patted the other in the head.

“Better get to work, kid.” The Emboar sounded.

“Ok Bo!” Cheerily sounded the now smiling Ignire as he headed to the back stage to change in his costume.

“I… can’t do it.” Bo said to himself as he tiredly stood up and went to the changing room silently.

That smile just reminded him of the Samurott he used to love. Or is it that he still loves him? Fire types also had one more emotional trait that is far more dangerous than the last. It is when their emotional inner flame douses.

If the flame does die, so does their spirit. The pokemon will be depressed in the worst state possible. Their emotions are one of the reasons why fire types have both the highest morality and birth rate amongst all of the others. Most of them cannot stand it if they lost their mate, they are always that passionate when it comes to love.

It’s in their nature after all.

“I wish I could tell you… my dear Igny.” His mind sounded and his heart ached painfully but it fades bit by bit. But a shard of it will always be there, all it takes is one sentence to remind him of that.

A tear dropped from his eye and it evaporated instantly when it touched his beard of flame.

Meanwhile in the stage…

A muscular Typhlosion who was on the stage, wearing a suit while he was watched by his manager Mr. Magaline and a few of his peers. Ignire is spitting out a few embers in the air and those embers popped like little fireworks.

A swing and swivel then the finale, his neck flares  spew out balls of fire as he slid down on his knees towards the end of the stage. And the fireballs split into small harmless sparks that floats slowly down to the ground.

Everyone including Bo who was spectating claps and whistles in applauding the Typhlosion. Ignire simply smile and wave at everybody and bowed down.

“Bravo!” Yelled out the Pangoro director as the performer came down to meet the proud mentor. “This might be your best performance yet!”

“Really?” asked Ignire.

“Yes! Of course.” Expressed the Pangoro and suddenly his expression turned serious. “Kid. Meet me in the office in 20.” The voice was… difficult to describe. It is slightly dark and a bit angered.

Ignire nods and went back to see Bo.

“What did the ‘big gun’ say?” asked Bo and the Typhlosion replied “It was a wonderful performance. Praise and all that.” He left out what he was asked to do on purpose and that did not escape Bo.

“I don’t know what is going on but it will make itself known soon enough.” Bo told Ignire. “Be careful with that fire. It is beautiful and it would be a waste if it was put out.” Bo warned as he placed his huge arm over the fire type’s shoulder.

Silently Bo left Ignire.

“Why is everybody so different now?” He asked himself.

“Maybe it is because you changed.” A calm voice called out to him. He turned to see an Espion wearing a white polo came to him.

“Changed? What do you mean? I haven’t changed a bit at all.” Replied Ignire, he is oblivious to the fact that he did and thankfully the Psychic type is there to clear that up to him. The Espeon is actually Rise and is the twin of Dusk. An Umbreon.

“Yesterday, you are more cheery and easily embarrassed than usual. You awhile back looked like a dejected Poochyena pup until Bo-senpai showed up and that talk changed your mood instantaneously and that is not normal for you.” Explained Rise.

“What does it mean? Something did happen that changed you. And that phone call had something to do with it.” Ignire looked at his phone and he stared at it with curiosity. Ban changed him? How? He just met him and this happened.

“I believe you now are enlightened. Now will you excuse me. I have a BDSM loving sadist to watch over. Makin sure he won’t overdo it.” And Rise teleported away from the scene. Once again he was reminded of the Luxray.

“I wonder if he made it.” Ignire thought as his mind is wandering once again with thoughts of his friend. Could someone change a person so fast?

**Ban POV**

I swiftly dashed through the school gates and went in a dome like building.

“I am late! Please don’t be here!” I prayed and I saw my professor at the other end of the hall. In that moment I lost all hope and walked slowly, accepting my fate but then something about him that surprised me.

He opened the door and waited for me.

Wait… what was that. Did he just open the door for me? And is the pokemon smiling as well? This is new. So new, and that made me even more curious about him. This is a side that nobody has seen and I have seen it.

I smiled back and thanked him.

“No problem.” The deep voice sounded. It has a growl on it but his voice was sincere and he made his way to his table.

“Hey, hey.” I heard to see Magnus. He is a Manetric, wearing a simple white v-neck and a pair of cargo pants. He is grinning at me with such gusto, I am also ending up grinning as well. “What was that? ‘Mr. Make-me a Magnum Opus’ just made you walk in here without any scolding or whatsoever!? What’s up with that!?”

“IDEK.” I responded and he simply shrugs.

“Ok. Today you will be going to draft this pokemon.” And he motioned a Frosslass to stand. Oh wait… Float above the pedestal and stroke her usual pose.

“Make it worth my while. Ok go.” He signaled and everyone frantically just started to draft. But I simply can’t help but admire on how beautiful she gleams at the light and I got to work, drafting a picture with nothing but my single pencil.

A stroke and another and another. I look at the Ice type and she seems to be enjoying the attention, a line and a shade and a curve continuing on the draft and eventually I see Prof. Bite looking at everyone with a sigh.

He is frustrated. I just know it, but why is the question. I actually am inquisitive and it has caught me into trouble more times than I could count. And yet I can’t help but be drawn to his mysteriousness that surrounds him.

Magnus looks at my work and awes. “That’s awesome! How did you do it?” he asked me and I simply told him that I am just enjoying the activity. “I don’t get you at all. How can you not be so nervous about this…” as he looks at our professor. “… Tyrant?” he said the last bit with a hushed voice.

“Why would I be afraid of him? I admit I am but why would I when it comes to work. He is here to teach us and it is natural for him to be pissed if you don’t learn from him naturally.” I then checked my draft once more and made a few adjustments.

“And besides, I believe he just wants us to succeed is all.” And I am done with my draft.

“Class time’s up submit your works according to alphabetical order.”

“Everyone! Line up and give them to me!” I see Magnus stand up and ran towards the door. “Ok. Almna?” and a Absol who was wearing a frill pink and white dress came to the electric type and nods with her paper in hand.

“Alser, Balen, Bravewood, Bzirt…” he mowed down the entire class accordingly. Eventually he finally called my last name. “and Ban Zalpire.” I handed to him my draft and saw Mr. Bite heading towards our direction.

“Thank you for doing this Mr. Feldizpern.” Sounded the rough voice of the ancient pokemon.

The electric type smiled and said it was nothing. He said his good byes as quickly as possible in fears of the teacher and I sighed. Why does everybody steer clear from him? His presence may be imposing but he won’t even hurt a Beautifly.

“Mr. Bite? Sir?” I caught his attention and he smiles once again.

“What is it Mr. Zalpire?”

“It is Ban, sir. I rather be a friend than a student, alright? Besides, nobody is around so it is ok to be soft if you want to.” I explained to him and he settles down on a seat and motioned me to sit next to him on the bench right outside our class room.

The hall is empty as he looks from side to side.

“B-Ban, are you scared?” he meekly asked and I laughed at the question.

“WHAT’S SO FUNNY MR. ZALPIRE!?” He yelled but I kept on laughing, he is not mad. Rather he is embarrassed and I can’t help it. It was a silly question and he asks me why am I afraid of him.

“Sorry.” I finally caught my breath. “I actually found it funny because you have not even done anything wrong. And yet you act as if you are a criminal.” I replied and he looks at me with hopeful eyes.

“Honestly, why?” he then placed both of his huge hands on each of my shoulders and faces me. I smiled like I always do and made my honest answer.

“See, why would I? Is it because you are a Tyrantrum? Is it because you are huge? Is it because you have a scary temper? Honestly I find you as a nice person to be with.” I told him. “Because I know that you have your reasons. Everybody acts the way they do for a reason, I may not know yours but I know that you always have our best interest in mind.”

He stares at me for a bit and lets me go. His face softens and finally he gave out his best smile. Blue eyes focused and softened with the gleaming light that gleams like a pair of sapphires and his scales glister in the sunlight and made him look like royalty in any angle, simply magnificent.

“Th-thank you. Ban.” As he scratches his head.

“You’re always welcome Demire.” I told him. Oh I pushed too far.

“MR. BANGAN ZALPIRE! YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS MR. BITE OR SIR. UNDERSTOOD?!”

“Yes sir.” I bowed. I lifted my head slowly and he still wore that smile. And out of nowhere he pats my head and ruffles my mane.

“Be seeing you then.” He told me and I nod, going our separate ways.

“By the way, Ban.” I looked back to see him. “Consider yourself having a good grade this semester.” And once more he waves and turned away.

**Normal POV**

‘Why am I feeling like this towards him?’ asked the teacher to himself as he wanders around the sun lit hall. ‘He is wonderful, curious, intelligent and always sincere. His manners do need some work but never the less he never means harm.’

Then as he closed his eyes he saw his student holding his hand and handing him a draft that he made. The draft was Mr. Bite sitting on his comfortable chair, reading. He cannot hear any words uttered by the electric type and slowly the Luxray closed in and…

“NO!” the Tyrantrum yelled at the empty hall. Did he just had that thought in his mind. The image was too vivid for his liking, and that meant it will get worse. His hands are on his head and his eyes are starting to water.

“Not again, please. No more.” He sat down to the floor and hugged his knees as he continues to shake in fear, anger and distrust. “… No more, no more.” He sobbed and sobbed, papers and drafts littered the empty hall as the lonely pokemon continues to suffer. Alone.

Elsewhere…

As Ignire is still standing right in front of a door. He nervously knocked.

“Come in.” sounded a rough, deep voice.

The fire type is shaking and shuddering in fear. Slowly the door opened and he let himself in and as quick as possible he closed the door gently.

“I have a question for you, kid.” The chair turned to see a Pangoro, wearing a polo and a cap along with a smoking cigar in hand.

**Ignire POV**

‘Boss has a question for me?’ I asked myself. Nervous and frightened at the same time. Is he mad at me? Did I do something I did not do? I cannot help but feel this fear building up inside me like that one time where I tried to come out to my parents.

“Are you in love?” Pango, my boss asked me. I am in shock, I bluntly said no as quickly as possible. I myself am not certain on what is going on, I never ever forgotten what he said to me.

‘Remember. You cannot fall in love or else consider your dreams over.’

Those words are branded and burned right to my core and mind. But yet I feel guilty about it, I haven’t broken the rule but I feel a pang of guilt surrounding my heart and throat. This pain is real and I do not know how to deal with it at all.

“Oh, ok then. Sorry kid.” His face lit up and he gave me a pearly grin.

“Well, better get a move on. I have more things to do.” But before I got to go he pulled me for a deep kiss. I moaned and fought back with my tongue, our saliva is mixing and the air around us is getting thin until he lets go of my neck.

“I will see you later.” He told me and I took off.

‘What was that about?’ I asked myself.

**Pango POV**

That kiss made it all clear to me. It is not his usual flare or lust, but rather surprise and his second nature.

‘He does not know. But he lied.’ I told myself shocked at what I have discovered.

He broke the only rule I gave him. And yet I cannot blame him, he cannot help it like those years ago with Bo. Both of them want a mate and a place to call their own but in this industry, relationships tend to go sour.

I will find out who it is. Please forgive me for doing this…

I am doing it for your sakes.

Once again I am reminded of what I have become…

A despicable being…

**Normal POV**

Back to present time…

“Hey! Zenny!” A zangoose turned to see his group of friends heading his way. A Luxray, Feraligatr and a Gabite. “Let’s go already!” Arlim yelled as he rest his blue arm on the white pokemon’s shoulder.

“Come on.” Zenny said as he and the rest of his group left the building entrance.

Ban is walking along with his friends, not joining in on their conversation until he heard someone dropping something. It is a wallet.

“Who owns this?” Said the electric type as he picked it up and checked the ID.

“Sir! Wait!” He yelled out as he found a blue pokemon with a few shells here and there sticking around. “You dropped this.” Ban handed the wallet and the pokemon accepted with a bow.

“Thank you, young man.” Said the pokemon and Ban got a good look at him. He is wearing a blue and yellow suit, accompanied by a red necklace with a fire emblem embedded on it and it shown like a ruby.

“You’re Welcome.”

“I am Sanshin by the way.” Sounded the deep voice. It is calm and very light but also confident.

“I am Ban. Nice to meet you.” Ban turned to see his friends still waiting for him.

“Well, be seeing you. I get the feeling fate will make us see each other again.” And like that he left without a word.

‘What was that about?’ Ban thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup again! It's Ban!
> 
> So far we know a few things now about our characters:
> 
> We have our cute Typhlosion over there who is confused emotionally and he does not get what is going on. Another is his more touchy approach now, he has never ever been this touchy to his coworkers which gave them a feel off about him.
> 
> Now time for the new/mentioned arrivals
> 
> Next is the big guy Bo! An Emboar who is 5 years in the business and used to have a love. *Squeaks* Now he is harboring feelings for Ignire who little did the unsuspecting kohai knew had a long time ago. Now he is conflicted on those passionate and volatile emotions that is stirring within him.
> 
> Third is Mr Demire Bite the Tyrantrum. A pokemon who may look like a fitness instructor or even a body builder is an art teacher that seems to have more going on inside his head. Something tells me that he will have a lot of ship bait to come for him. So what did he mean by "No more." exactly?
> 
> And finally the big bear Mr. Pango Magaline. His name is known across the industry as the most successful gay industrialist up to date. He cares and actually did each and every one of his employees, even the Typhlosion. But there is more to this bear than it meets the eye.
> 
> But we have a certain Samurott who will end up in the crossfire soon enough.
> 
> So many things to consider and toy with! I hope you enjoy this part of the story. And comment on things I need to improve on.
> 
> Pretty please~
> 
> Ciao!


	4. A Firey Dance in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night to be remembered.   
> A night of nothing but realizations and stories.  
> Of someone, of something and of some time...

 

**Lux POV**

We are now in front of the building that has the signboard of “Pango’s Heaven” in neon. Also I am surrounded by guys of all species and statures, the bouncer over there looks… familiar with that fang like hickey on him… eh probably someone else.

I hear a bit of upbeat music and when I looked at the Machoke he looks nervous when I set my eyes on him… wait… oh.

“Gran?” I asked and he jerked back and muttered my name slowly. And nervously might I add.

“B-B-Ban? Please don’t hurt me!” he bows but I pulled him up and he looked at me frightened but then I gave him a smile.

“Hey. Let bygones be bygones! Besides you did not let me apologize to you when you said sorry to Marky. So cheer up and join us if you can!” I told him and he smiled and pulled me to a bear hug. I shrugged and hugged him back with a pat on the back.

“Who are they?” He asked after he lets me go. I introduced my friends but he looks intrigued when he took a look at Zenny. Wait? Is he? No!?

“Hello there hunk~ rawr!” said Zenny who was simply playful with Gran and he seems to like what they see. But then he did say that he was still on duty until I heard a holler from someone who sounded familiar. I saw an Emboar with golden armbands coming in our direction.

“Hey Gran! How about you just go with them? After all you do not have the same conditions as we do!” said the Emboar as he told his co-worker. Gran reasoned out who would watch and the Emboar who was called Bo by Gran gave a thumbs up.

“Don’t worry about it! Just go and enjoy the night with your date~!” he grins and he thanks Bo for doing this. Bo opened the door for us and we went inside the club/bar. And it looked actually cool, a bar that is occupying at least most of a wall while bartenders juggle with either psychic or physical means is appealing and the stage seems to be set up for an event.

Lights are strobing and that gave me a slight headache but I will get used to it and also I see half naked waiters serving drinks on tables but then some Espeon was looking at us and out of nowhere he blinked right in front of our group.

“Boo.” Almost everyone jumped out besides Gran who just sighs. The Espeon simply chuckled at our reaction at what just transpired, we looked like little girls I bet when he gave us that scare if I were to call it that.

“Showoff…” Gran sounded as we recovered.

“Hello I am Rise an employee here~” he sounded and inspected me closely. “Hmmm…” he then smiles and backed off a bit.

“You must be… Ban, right?” he asks and I nod slowly out of shock. “So I see then we have good news for you! Here.” He handed me a stub and pointed at a table directly in front of the stage. “You will be seated here for the show. Looks like you had it lucky.” I tilted my head.

“Why?” and everyone else besides Rise was in shock. “I don’t know what’s going on…” and the psychic pokemon simply chuckled and said “No wonder he likes him.” After that he added that a certain fire type will be glad to see you. Like that he leaves by teleporting.

I shrugged and sat down as a Pangoro with a white suit simply appeared on stage and he called out our attention.

“Welcome to Pango’s Heaven! I am Pango and I welcome all of you to tonight and now today is a special day because of what will we be doing today and it has been a tradition ever since our opening.  Tonight one of you lucky bastards will take home a performer for tonight!” and everyone cheered.

“Now see your stubs?” I looked at mine and it had a fire emblem on it. And the rest of the people were also looking at theirs. “These are your stubs and were given away by our employees. They would resonate with a certain show and if it does you got to spend the night with the performer your stub is equivalent to! Sounds good!” everyone nods.

“Ok then let’s start with the twins! Gentlemen may I present to you Rise and Dusk!” everyone applauded and then a pink and black pokemon appeared on the stage and the music started. They then proceed to their show that showcased psychic maneuvers and great manipulation of moves from dark pulses being trampolines to floating balls that pop on contact.

Then two stubs started to glow. One is violet and the other is light purple, they smiled and at the end of the show the twins took the ones who won and took them to the backstage. Everyone yelled and cheered for the lucky pokemon who managed to get them.

Same routine happened for others as well, an Empoleon had a Tauros as a winner and the Emboar seems to have had received a… Samurott. Wait is that Sanshin!? Bo looked nervous as he took the water type’s hand and they both went backstage.

I felt a bit nervous until Pango came up to stage once again and this time he is wearing a grin. He taps the mic for a bit to test it out and he clears his throat.

“Ahem. Now time for the last one and as usual I love a grand finale if you know what I mean~” we laughed a bit at the innuendo and he once again called out. “This is unusual because this time we have two fire stubs! One for Bo and the other for gentlemen, may I introduce the ‘Flaming Salvo’!”

A pokemon covered in flames was at the back of the stage and suddenly he did a Flame Wheel and did a few acrobatic stunts while he was standing until he was beside Pango. And he looked our way and smiled widely and winked at me.

Everyone was cheering and whistling. I got that feeling that the moment he is just paying attention to me.

“OK! Now let’s get this started.” Quickly the Pangoro went out in a puff and the spotlight went to Ignire. And when the music kicked in he quickly flipped a bit back towards the back pole and slid down for a bit and gave a swing while throwing out embers around.

“Now you know why he is called the ‘Flaming Salvo’.” Said Arlim as he enjoys the show. He dances wonderfully as the little balls of fire flutter around like little fireflies. Flips, cartwheels and dancing while using moves it is an incredible sight.

Eventually the music swing to full tempo and he went along with it, going crazy with the pole swinging and let go to do a few flips while he goes to the other side and repeat until the final beat made him slide across the stage and he fired an Eruption and it popped into pieces and continued like their poppers.

“WOOOO!” I yelled and everyone did too, it was the best performance of the night. I see Ignire panting and covered in sweat while we continue to applaud him.

“What’s that?” asked Zenny and I looked at my tab and it is glowing and Ignire looked at me and gave a grin. He is directly in front of my table and he just went down and offered his hand to me.

Everyone looked at me with a “go gettem” look and I smiled softly as I took his hand. Everything fell silent for a moment as time stopped for a bit. His eyes are on me as he leads me to the stage along with Pango who simply smiled at me. He congratulated me for winning and I muttered thanks before he announced that it is already the end of the show.

After a bit I managed to meet up with my friends and they told me to enjoy myself and abruptly said good bye. Ignire got changed the moment he came back, he is wearing a suit!

I kinda feel shocked but then I felt my hand being grabbed by Ignire and he led me out to the door and after a while of silence he finally spoke up.

“… Ban?” he called out as we walk along the street with him on the lead and his warm paw still holding mine.

“Yeah?” I replied and his stomach growled.

*Growl!*

We laughed a bit and he asked “Wanna have dinner?” and I nod. We then walked along the road until we saw a grill place and I can smell the sweet scent of BBQ and other tasty stuff here. I am drooling and so was he. Before we got in he lets go of my hand, I felt a bit of pain from my chest and I don’t even know why.

But not for long as he walks towards a table that was just for two just near the window. It is not too crowded and it is not too isolated either. It is just a perfect spot to sit and just talk and eat. We ordered the same thing: A steak with mashed potatoes on the side.

“So… What do you think?” he asks and I asked what about.

“My job.” He bluntly said with a deadpan expression. I touched my mane for a bit and scratched my goatee that is starting to form and replied genuinely.

“It is a nice job to have. And that performance was just beautiful.” I told him and he blushes at the comment. “By the way. I like the suit, you look good in it. What’s the occasion?” I added and he just went beet red at my compliments. Why is his face burning up?

“Are you ok?” I asked him and he just nods in reply.

“I-I’m gonna g-go to the rest room for a bit.” He told me and made a mad dash back to the bathroom.

I chuckled for a bit and looked out of the window. I felt I was being watched from afar, and I cannot shake this feeling of something bad is going to happen. Probably I am just getting paranoid.

I heard Ignire’s footsteps, but when I looked it was only to find out that it was someone else. A Houndoom with a biker’s jacket with a Houndoom skull as an insignia. He looks at me and licks his lips like I am some prey for him to catch.

“Hey there, beautiful.” the guy chants as he placed his left paw on the glass as he leans forward.

“Hey, what do you want?” I asked him

“Nothing really, just you.” And he leans closer “Are you seeing someone?”

“N-no…” I nervously replied. I feel uncomfortable around this guy.

“Perfect. Cuz I want to…” before he got to speak I heard footsteps that were rushing in. I looked to my right to see Ignire wearing an angry expression. He quickly slipped in between me and the biker. Then Ignire stood tall and flared up his neck to look threatening.

“What are you doing with my friend?” asked the angry Typhlosion. Ignire towers almost everyone in the entire restaurant but the biker simply just smirked.

“Nothing, just asking him if he is seeing anyone right now.” The biker chimed as he continues to wear that smug face. He then fired another question, “Why are you his boyfriend?” exaggerating bow while he was at it.

“No. I am his friend and you are making him uncomfortable so I suggest you get out and leave him alone or else you are gonna pay the price.” As he crack his knuckles.

“Ignire. Calm down.” I called out. Seeing that we are making a commotion over here, people are staring at us and some are even whispering. But his neck flares are not going out so I decided to touch his shoulder and he looked at me immediately and calmed down as the fire subsides.

“Is there something wrong?” I heard a differently dressed employee. He has a name badge with manager written on it. The employees here are Tauroses and Miltanks ironically and that guy is more built than Ignire.

“Nothin’ I am just about to leave anyhow.” Replied the biker as he turns tail.

“See ya around beautiful.” And he went through the glass doors.

Ignire sits down with a heavy thump. I looked at his face, it looked sour as a bike passed by us and the driver is no other than that hound. The biker is now gone but his face is still sour.

“Ignire he is gone now. It’s ok.” I called out but he still looks angry and agitated. He simply sighs and looks at me with those perfect shaded blue green eyes.

“It’s just… Nevermind.” He grunted. But I am not having any of that.

“Why Ignire? Please? I always will be your friend if you tell me… really.” I placed my hand over his and started to rub it with my thumb. He just stared at me and took a deep breath.

His mouth opened and just as he was about to talk our food arrived. He withdrew his hand once more as the Tauros warily placed our food on the table. He bows and quickly he went away as soon as possible, this is an… odd experience as I looked at Ignire who was just spacing out.

I called out his name and he snaps out of it. What is this heavy feeling in my chest? I feel also that my throat has something stuck in it.

“Are you ok there?” he just nods. Dinner went in silently and I decided to end this right now, so when we were done we left I lead him to the park near my apartment. He asks why we are here and I did not respond, instead I grabbed his hand and lead him to a secluded place that I only know.

He silently followed along and finally we made it. It is a small pond surrounded by trees and the stars are just beautiful in the night sky. I sat down on a tree and I motioned him to sit and he sat at the far end and I motioned him to get closer and closer. He shyly came to me until we are side by side.

“…Ignire. Please I need to know. What is bothering you?” I asked him and he said it was nothing but then I know that look. I was in the same place as he is confused, desperate, conflicted and most of all… lonely. I then mustered the courage to tell him my story.

“Ignire, see I am not always the happy-go-lucky Luxray you see.” He then looks at me with concern. He told me that I do not need to share my past but I told him that I want to do this. He simply nods as I continue my story.

“Just a few months ago my mom passed away. She was the best mother I could ever as for, she gives her all for me and always so supportive. I never met my dad and she told me that he left the moment I came to the world.” I sniffed.

“I was never the most popular kid in school. People bully me for not having a father and also me being just weird, but mom told me that I am better than them. My imagination is one of the things that made me who I am. I wanted to make a world that you can escape to when you need somewhere to go.”

“Then eventually came the time in high school where my mom suddenly collapsed on the job. I immediately went to the hospital.” I started to tear up but I won’t let it stop me. “the doctors told me that she is sick with a disease that can’t be cured. It was Valvire’s. I simply tried to smile and come to her to tell her everything is all right.”

I then felt Ignire hugging me and he told me to stop. I shook my head.

“Every day I come by to see her in that bed. She smiled as she asks me how my day was without fail. I said it was fine but I lied. It was torture to know that every day there is a chance that she will disappear. Then the doctors managed to prolong her life for a while longer…”

“I introduced her to my friends and they always love to come by. Especially Arlim, Zenny and Pete, who always seems to enjoy her company. And when I came to visit one day she came to me and told me that she will always love me. I told her I love her too and little did I know until it was too late when she smiled she closed her eyes and shed a tear.”

I remember it as clear as day.

“The heart monitor dropped and I cried hard, I knew that she died at that moment. I did not get to do anything for her. She gave and gave and I did not get to give her anything in return. I cried and cried for a month, I did not go to class. I did not want to talk to anyone but these guys simply pulled harder than I pushed them away.”

That day they broke the door to my house and they hugged me and in that moment I let everything out.

“Now that you know my story. I want you to know that holding things back is something you will regret if you are not giving it to the person precious to you.” I looked at him and his eyes are streaming with tears.

“What am I to you Ignire?”

Silence filled the air and the only thing I can hear is my heartbeat and his breathing. The wind howled as we stare into each other’s eyes.

“You are…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's me!
> 
> How are you! I am glad that you stuck around because things will be nothing but interesting from here!  
> Now then the cliffhanger is on purpose for this is a vital point of the story so I hope that you will see the rest
> 
> Well then
> 
> Ciao!


	5. An Unexpected Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally confessed my love for the one who changed me.  
> And also I found a side of me that I want to get rid of.  
> I am ashamed of myself and I cannot allow myself to be like this!  
> But I did...
> 
> Warning: Contains Yiff and Loads of Feels

Who is he to me?

He is special. He is handsome, bright, loving, and most of all just sincere. His voice is just that as well, I just love it so much. He is… someone that I want to love and someone that I want to have my heart and everything for all my life.

He is to me a Luxray that I have grown to love in a short time. He made me feel wanted without any of my physical qualities, made me feel welcome in his presence like I were a friend and made me feel just as the luckiest Ty in the world.

“You are…” my tears are flowing out.

“… a special person that I have grown to trust.” I hugged him “I want to help you too… Because you made me happier than I have ever been in my entire life. You compliment me but you love my attitude over my looks. And I …” I paused

“I what?” Ban asks me with those glowing yellow eyes that just make you trust him, full of hope.

“That I…” I stopped for a bit. “Love you. Ok?” he stares at me wide eyed and looks at me with a calm front.  He just took a deep breath and hugs me tightly, I am at a loss for words at what I felt in that moment. All of my emotions just fell out of the window and I hugged him back.

He pulled back a little and he wipes my tears with his thumb and his hand is cupping my cheek. Slowly he pulled my face towards his, and our lips connected. He had to tiptoe and now I don’t care because he is kissing me. And how I describe it…

It was just moments but they were just beautiful. The air is filled with nothing but love and sincerity, no lust nor any exterior factor affecting us. He is not paid to do this either, he is just giving this moment to me and me alone. I started to stream tears and he smiles softly when he pulled back.

“I love you too… It was just admiration at first until you show your real self for the past month. You tell me everything you have. Your past and present. You try hard to make me smile, from flowers to lunch dates. Even that time where you came out of your way to care for me when I had a small fever. But tonight when you stood for me with that Houndoom confirmed it.”

I then looked once more into his eyes. I quickly dove on his lips but this time I am taking the lead, I licked his lips and he opened them and our tongues danced and our kiss became wet as he wraps his arms around my neck and my arms around his waist. The kiss was the best one I had, because it was just out of love.

We parted to catch our breath and we were panting. I once again hugged him close with my head this time resting on top of his mane and he rubs his head on my chest and started to purr as well.

That night was the happiest night of my life.

Time skip to morning

I opened my eyes and yawned as I saw the Luxray mischievously grinning on top of me. His tail wagging and his eyes are gleaming.

“Good morning~” he spoke and he gave me a lick on the nose. I smiled and cupped his cheek softly, rubbing his luxurious black and blue fur.

“Good morning to you too, Handsome.” And his tail just touched my crotch and it rubbed my cock slowly, I moaned a bit as his star-shaped tail continues to rub my crotch and I am getting hard from this… If I get hard from this it would be embarrassing.

Then too late I became erect the second he deepens the press. Ban’s grin just became wider and when he turned around he saw my red boxers tent up along the sheets. He looks at me innocently, as if that would help.

“Oops~” he said. He planned this didn’t he? Of course he did, his tail is practically slamming itself right at my damned sacred zone. “Ooh, I wonder if it is ok to leave this alone?” as his tail coiled around the base of my shaft and squeezed it. My boxers also started to have a small spot that is wet at the top of the bump.

“Please… Ban…” I moaned as he squeezed tighter, more of my pre is dripping from my already throbbing cock. I begged him to not deny me of this.

“What is it you want Ignire?” asked Ban with an innocent voice. He really did this on purpose and he wants me to beg. I will get him back later for this, but for now I am so pent up that I don’t care if we are moving too fast. I just want to cum.

“Ban, please let me cum…” and he kissed me once again but this time aggressively with his tongue and I complied. His tongue pinned mine and played around with it as I moan with his tail this time moving up and down. Pumping my shaft torturously slowly.

“But I have a better idea. Think of this as a present from your boyfriend.” And he drew off my shorts to reveal my dripping eight inch rod. He licked his lips and dove right in and started to pleasure me with his mouth. I just moaned and gripped the sheets as he continues and he stopped.

I asked why did he stop but turns out he had more plans for me. He then started to put my cock inside his maw and deep throated me. What!? Did he just take all of it in one go!? He shocked me and continues the treatment. He is purring and those vibrations caused me more pleasure than I have ever experienced.

I continue to feel more of his mouth and throat and I tell you that it was exquisite. He is in complete control of my every movement. His hand is on my chest just to remind me to stay put as I continue to moan louder.

“Ban~ Ahhh~! Please!!!”

I tried my best to keep my fire under control as a certain feeling on my balls started to occur, I am getting close. My breathing felt erratic and I sweat as I started to hump upwards, he seems to not mind and I knew I was on my limit.

“Ban!! I am gonna! GAH!” I came right at his mouth but he swallowed everything I had to offer. After a few more seconds I am done cumming and he licked his lips seductively as if my cum was milk.

“Wow that was a lot~” He singed as he continues to lick my shaft slowly. He wrapped his tongue around it and started to clean the rest of it. I panted a bit more as he continues his treatment for a while and when he is done he gets on me and gave me a lick on the face.

“Well, breakfast is ready. I hope you like your stew.” And he left me alone for me to change and when I joined him he wore a grin across his face and the table has been set with two bowls of stew on it. And… oh boy chopsticks…

“You ok?” He asks me and I nod.

“Just nervous is all…” I replied and sat down.

His home I have to say is nice. It has a homey feel to it. The furniture is simple yet stylish and the color of the room is calming. Bright blue walls reminiscent to Ban’s fur is on the walls and how the room was laid out is beautiful. I saw then a picture of him and his mom smiling at a carnival somewhere.

I saw a Shinx was holding a stuff toy, smiling wide as his mother tenderly carries him with both of her arms. The Luxray in that picture had glasses and also a smile reminiscent to Ban’s now.

“She’s beautiful. A shame that I never got to meet her…” I muttered as I felt sad about not meeting the mother of this beautiful Luxray I see before me. I grabbed my chopsticks and prayed for the best that I can do it on my own.

“Itadakimasu!” He yelled out and I try to replicate as well.

“Itada-wha?” I asked him and he chuckled and hugged me.

“I-ta-da-ki…” he syllabicated

“I-ta-da-ki…” I repeated slowly.

“Mas!” he yelled. “Itadakimasu!” He repeated

“Itadakimasu?” and he smiles and gave me his signature thumbs up.

“Good job!” and we proceeded to eating with our chopsticks. I smell broth and Ban in the air. It is comforting and I see just about the city from here. I slowly tried to remember all the things Ban taught me about using these things.

‘Come on! Do it for Ban!’ I encouraged myself and started to use those chopsticks. My hands are shaking out of nervousness as I continue to try and use them.

*chak,chak,chak,chak* the wood clutters but I steeled myself and used them to get the seaweed.

“Ahhh.” I opened my mouth and ate the long strand that has been hanging on my chopsticks and I have to say. He can cook good food, heck he just topped the restaurant we went to and I ate the stew hungrily.

“Gnam, Nom, Nom!” I quickly ate my bowl and made a mess of myself. I saw Ban just smiling there with admiration as he continues to eat his stew. He chuckled a bit and came to me bouncily.

“Well, want seconds?” he asks and I nod quickly and he poured in another serving for me to gobble up without any mercy. His food is just that good! I can’t get enough of it and I wish to enjoy it for the rest of my life.

I guess he really worked hard for this stew. You can tell that it is a product of love right there and he looks at me lovingly as he continues to eat his portion. I am still demolishing my second bowl and I wanted more.

“Hahahah!” Ban laughs with tears in his eyes.

“What is it?” I asked him inquisitively as he tries to contain his laughter. His tears are flowing and I immediately got my handkerchief and wiped his tears as he continues to laugh softly.

“What’s wrong?” I asked him and he simply kissed me with nothing but happiness containing in it.

“Nothing *sniff* just that nobody has ever made me happier in here ever since she passed away…” and suddenly he hugs me tightly. I hugged back and we stayed there for one minute, me rubbing his mane and him rubbing on my chest as he purrs.

I then parted from the hug to see him smile. It is not wide nor is it expressionless, it is like he is at peace and is relieved. As if he all of his pain just vanished in an instant. He cups my cheek and caresses the top of my head and he lunged at me and kissed me with all of his might along with it. His hands on my chest as he deepens it by putting his tongue in my mouth.

I moaned and placed my arms around his neck as he pushed me to the ground and he grinded on me. I muffled a moan as he continues to grind me with his now I assume hard cock.

“P-please? I want you…” he muttered and I unzipped his pants…

“I want you to take me… Make me only yours. I want you to be mine and I think you too wanted me to me yours…” and he slowly licks my neck.

“I will…”

An hour later…

“See you Ignire!” Waved Ban as I came out of the two story house. I looked back and gave him a flying kiss.

“See you soon! Ban!” and I went off to “the Heaven” once more but out of nowhere someone started to grab my arm and I was forced to the wall and the figure tied my hands and blindfolded me. I tried to scream for help but then my mouth was covered by a make shift gag.

“Mmmpfh!” I tried to burn the piece of cloth on my mouth but I can’t. And I felt hands on my crotch and it was deliberate and forceful. I moaned loudly as the hand squeezed my cock and my pants were unzipped.

“MMPH! MMPFH!!!” I yelled but it seems that nobody can hear me. I tried to struggle but the one who is holding me has a stronger grip than me. He lowered my pants to reveal my ass and I felt a tongue entering my tailhole and I tried resisting but I can’t.

“That Luxray does not love you…” the voice is a deep and growling voice. He licked my neck and I felt a hard and hot thing near my entrance… no… I am getting raped… I pleaded and cried but he continues to lick my neck seductively.

“Don’t worry… Look…” he grabbed my cock and stroked it.

“Mpfh!” I moaned.

“You are hard so you are loving this too. Now… I will claim you… and you are going to LIKE IT!” he yelled as he forced his cock inside me. I yelled as loud as I can but no avail. His thrusts are rough, careless and lustful.

The alleyway is filled with nothing but slaps of fur and flesh. Him moaning and my muffled cries. I want this to end… Please…

He turned me and lifted me with my legs on each of his arms and my back against the wall. He got rougher and rougher. Thrusts deeper and deeper until I became nothing but a heaping moaning mess of tears and cum…

He then forcefully kissed me as he thrusts in me further. And I forgot about the pain and started to enjoy the ride.

“That is right… you are now mine! You are mine and nobody elses!” he then lifts me up and slams himself in me and he came inside me like I am some slut… and my heart is aching with nothing but guilty pain right now and I passed out of exhaustion.

But before I did he told me something…

“What you just experienced was… love”

I can’t believe it.

I was violated and yet I loved it.

I am sorry… Ban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we got to this part...
> 
> This chapter is what the title says... Now how will Ban react to what happened to Ignire  
> He just got raped and he loved it. Even if his heart is with someone else he still enjoyed getting fucked.  
> Now that the wheels are set in motion...
> 
> So that is all for now... until next time!
> 
> Ciao!


	6. Circus of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did they do this... this is madness...  
> Don't... please don't die!!!

A music box is in the middle of the room…

Why does it look so familiar? Is it something I used to know? And it started to play, the song is something I am familiar with. It is… chilling to the bone. Not because of the music but the message embedded in it. The room slowly got smaller…

I looked around to see that there is nowhere to run but in the middle of the room. I then made it to the music box but the music stops. I see… everywhere it is just shadows.

Then suddenly my shadow expanded. Then my foot slowly sunk into the dark void. I can’t escape… I tried to speak but nobody heard me, I tried again and again as I sink deeper into the void. It feels so cold and so lonely…

My voice fell silent and I see in the distance... a pair of eyes that glint in the dark.

I yelled again help but nothing answered. I sank lower and lower into the abyss. Half of my body is already in it. It is slowly pulling me in like quicksand, slowly sinking in…

Am I alone? Am I not worthy of receiving help? Will I live?

I slowly sunk; the shadow is already at the base of my neck. The feeling of the strange thing that is sucking me in isn’t so bad. Honestly it feels alright but albeit lonely.

Isolated.

And…

Regretful…

I need to get out! The music started playing again from the music box. I hear laughter, it is deep and sadistic. It just made me chill to the bone, and then as I struggle, my movements just made me sink faster and faster, struggling to get out of the shadow that I am slowly sinking into.

Then my head slowly sunk in.

My chin, then eventually it came to my nose… and my eyes then sunk into the darkness that consumed me.

Everywhere around me is dark and I see someone in the distance… he is crying. How did I know that he is a he is something I don’t know. I just know. I tried to walk towards him but I found out I was chained. The chain chimed as I tried to tug it for me to let go.

I looked at the person again… he is pulling out something…

“A… gun?” I saw it… a weapon. A pistol, and he looked at it and he started to cry.

No! He wouldn’t!!!

I quickly tried to break free and I tried to yell. No avail for either effort… the chains are too strong. I can’t do anything! The figure then slowly took the pistol to his head…

**“NOOOOOOOOOO!”**

*bang*

Hah! I woke up to see myself sweating. My hands are shaking and my body is sweating…

Where am I?

I looked around to see that I am in a room, dressed in blue striped pajamas. My body feels heavy and vision is slightly foggy. But eventually my eyes cleared up to look around my surroundings. To my right is a nightstand and a lamp. The room is quite… filled but it doesn’t restrict movement. The carpet is well maintained, the chandelier is dust free and I see… a pole?

I wonder what this place is exactly…

**Ban POV**

I wonder around the halls of the building. And as I move forward I see a certain Tyrantrum outside through a window and he seems to be in a foul mood today. He is grumbling and fidgeting about with his chisel, he is looking at the marble as if it was his enemy and he just roared. The glass panels vibrated on how loud he roared.

“OWW!” I covered my ears and hunched down until I don’t hear anything anymore. I looked over to see that he has calmed down and he is slouching.

… I felt a bit of guilt looking at him like that. I decided to go down and see why he’s so upset. He is on a bench near the marble he has been looking at for quite a while. Defeated, and lonely, lost as well if I was to be in such a situation. I looked at him and he seems to have not noticed my presence yet…

“…ummm… Sir Bite?” I touched his shoulder and he snapped out of his trance. His eyes are dull and his body is slumping on how huge his body is. He looks… tired and dull about life itself in general. He looks at me without any emotion.

“…hello Ban…” he deadpanned as he returns to looking at the huge block of marble before us.

I looked at the marble as well and it hasn’t been even chipped off. It’s weird. My teacher would always have some sort of concept in mind and he would just go wild with creative flair for hours to no end. Sometimes he would stay in the campus overnight if he is so into his work.

I tried to talk but there is this feeling building up in my throat that makes it difficult to speak. I tried my best but I can’t seem to even think of words to say to my teacher. I slowly took a deep breath and let it go. I sighed and bulked up all my courage.

“Sir… what is it you needed to carve?” I asked him and he turned to me and gave me a little smile.

“Don’t know… Ban… I have absolutely no idea what will I make…” then he looks at his chisel that never left his hand and sighs. “Maybe I am not worthy of getting my work displayed in the art gallery that is going to open next week…”

“Sir… come on! You could do better than that…” then…

“Ban?” I heard a feminine voice. I see a Luxray wearing a blue apron and a green shirt as she looked around for me. I simply hunched on my hiding spot and cried silently. I then hear a few more calls of my name and she lifted the covers to see me crying in the closet.

“…Ban… shhh…” She hugs me and I hugged back. “There is always next year… alright?” and she rubs my back and I slowly calmed down. I simply let my tears fall out and I just cry in her embrace. She just shhs and rubs my back patiently and caringly.

After a while I stopped crying and she smiled. As always she would cook us dinner and all those times she always cooked Seashore Stew when I feel down. I smile happily every time I smell that broth in the air. It is quite the smell of the sea and fish combined.

The next day…

I was walking along the way to school. I heard a music box, it sounds familiar. The music is high but the way it sounded dark and disturbing. The sound is just very unsettling, like it is meant for a burial. Inducing a death-like and it just leeches your will to live.

I followed the source of the sound. It is from a garden and in the bench was a… Pangoro holding it and he is crying. I went to him and he looks at me with lifeless eyes. They were tearful and soulless as well, as if the fighting pokemon himself died of something that is beyond me. Is it someone? Something? Why is… he sad?

I went near him and he looks at me once more with those expressionless eyes. Now that I think about it… why does he look so familiar? Is it because he is a Pangoro? Or is it more…

I asked him what’s wrong and he said it was nothing. He stood up and gave me a small smile.

“Kid… be happy with your mother. OK?” and he left the small garden.

“Umm… mist…er?” I then saw the music box still there. I took a look and it had an emblem and a note stuck to it. It read ‘Do your best. Do what you can. –Dad’.

I then recalled what my mom said. That he abandoned me. Then why is he here?! What’s with that note that he passed on to me. What is this?!?

“Mister!?” I looked around and I ran faster and faster. I went out from the gardens to see the Pangoro heading towards an alleyway. I followed him towards the alleyway and he turned right, I slowly followed him and with the box I tiptoed towards the right where he just looked at me with a smile and a bouquet of roses.

“Oh… hey kid.” The Pangoro looked at me once more with that bouquet on his hands.

“You left your music box.” I gave him the box and he smiled and pushed it gently to me.

“That’s your father’s. He wanted you to have it.” He replied with a sad tone.

…

“Mr. Bite?” I looked at him and he suddenly lunged into me with his lips touching mine.

“… sorry…” he looks at me with tearful eyes. “I have a confession to make. I… I…” then I see his eyes are just avoiding eye contact with me. I knew what’s going on… he loves me…

“Ban… I fell for you and before I go away… here.” He hands me a small note. “Just for you. Make that typhlosion happy…” and I quickly asked why he’s leaving.

“Ban… you will be raped by me if I continue to stay here. I have a case of sudden urges to rape someone I have grown to like. And I don’t want to do something to someone as precious as you to me. So in order to protect my student… I will resign.” He stood up…

“Sir! Don’t!” and I grabbed his hand and he looks at me with tears flowing out of his eyes.

“Ban… I have to…”

“Don’t!” I countered. He is retiring because of that?!? Something that isn’t existent?

“… The typhlosion need your support…” He kneels to meet me eye level. “Someone doesn’t want you to love Ignire… I don’t know who… but someone just simply doesn’t will it. And me… you are in danger around me…”

He then stood up and looked at me one last time.

“Good bye… Ban Zalpire.” And he left… As I simply stare at his hunching figure… slowly getting smaller as he moves towards the exit of the building just ahead, he looked back at me once again and he turns away slowly…

“Who…. Could…”

…

“Mr. Goro? Did you meet my dad?” I asked the Pangoro.

“Yes… Well… he is my boyfriend.” And I looked at him with a smile.

“… Kid… the main reason why he left is because he was forced to marry your mother. And they thought of underhanded methods to get her pregnant… When you need to know the truth… open the back of the music box. And click the small thunderbolt on it.”

I looked at the box once again and it has a thing exactly like it.

“Kid… your mom is a wonderful woman. Both her and your father got played… for you. She loves you so much and that even if she knew that it won’t look well and it hurts to say it to her friend in order to keep you safe… she decided to lie…” And without a word he stood up and gave me a small box.

“Happy birthday, Son…” I was surprised that he called me son. Out of shock I didn’t process everything about this.

I looked at the box and opened it.

It was… a picture frame with a picture of an Umbreon with a Shinx egg.

It was dated… exactly the day before I hatched.

I kept the picture frame in my bag along with the music box. I then went on my way to school.

Ever since then… I never saw the Pangoro… he knows what was going on… and still is…

…

I looked at the chisel again on the ground. And once more I hear the music box in my head once more.

I rushed home as quickly as possible. Teary eyed and just confused.

“What is that the box is hiding? Why is the world falling apart? When will this ever end?” are the thoughts in my mind.

I quickly barged into my house and quickly went to my room and got the music box and I used my X-ray vision to see that something is inside the box.

I pressed it but it won’t open. I then had an idea. I gave it a bit of electricity and the music box played its song once more but… the box slowly opened a lid at the back of the panel.

I opened it to see a letter…

“To my son,

                This letter may be late but I know I ran away. It isn’t bad right? A queer father and a mother who was forced to be married to me and the worst of it have yet to come.

                Your grandparents knew I was gay and they needed a successor. They selected from a small family that had a daughter who was quite beautiful and seen as a perfect choice for their grandson. See the thing is that we have a complication. I fell in love with a stripper. I know it might not be the best choice but he really loves me. He is my childhood friend and we would always stick together.

               We then became lovers after we graduated high school and when we graduated. I proposed to him and he said yes. But our happy ending never came through. Your grandparents desperately needed some way for me to have a legitimate son or it’s all over.

                Your mother has always been talking about you and only you with my stay with her. I am glad that she is your mother. I asked her to make me look bad for your sake. She refused and I persuaded her, for your own protection against your grandparents.

                Then when they were dying. They laughed.

                Son… if you ever read this letter. Know that no matter who you choose. I will always love you. Even if I am gone, I will love you and knowing that you’re in good hands. I can rest easy. But I wanted to reach out to you. Your mother may have died now when you read this due to her genetic disease.

                Son… love whoever you want to love… no matter who.

                                                                                                                                                I shall meet you again.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Dakarino Zalpire ”

                I was at a loss for words. Speechless at all I have read…

What is this letter exactly? Is it a message? Is it something I should be able to decipher by myself? Could it be that it is my father’s will? Last  words? What is this letter I have in my hands?

Is this the reason why my mom keeps on moving? To avoid my grandparents? Could this be something that is hidden from me a long time ago because I needed to be protected from my grandparents?  Or… is it to protect me from something else?

I ponder to myself why did this music box contain a letter that was from my father? And that it came from a stranger that I don’t even know of. A Pangoro that had a barrette.

My grandparents… did all this for what? To see people suffer? Is that it? To make everyone that went against their will feel pain and sorrow?

Then… I hear a knock on the door. I opened to see a purple cat with a plump face and wearing a suit. Behind him is 2 huge Tauros with suits of black and shades to match.

“Hello. I am Keithen Zalpire. You must be Ban, am I correct?” the Persian asks with his paw extended towards me, I reached out and shook his hand.

“Yeah… I am Ban. Why would you ask?” then the Persian cleared his throat and gave a wide grin.

“May I come in?” asked the feline and I let him enter. The Tauros looked at me and have given me a nod and they stood guard and closed the door. I lead Keithen to the living room towards the kitchen where I was boiling water.

                “Care for some tea?” I asked him and he showed his paw and made a  hand sign  that is him just waving his hand from down to up as if he is shooing a fly off him. He replied “No thank you. Low class quality products would ruin my fur.” And the tone was crass and smug.

He doesn’t seem to have any interest of knowing me after all. If so, why is this successful man have something to do with me? Does he know something I don’t know? Is this what my parents have been trying to hide from me?

“I am busy so I will make this quick.” He pulls out a contract.

“This contract is to see your choice if you are to relinquish your birth right as a Zalpire in the family,” he is making me sign this document for what? Ten million pokedollars.,,

“I just simply need your signature and you are a go and the contracts done.” He rubs his hands and his face is so exaggerated with that smile. What is going on?

My grandparents are dead but… their actions caused a lot of people. They made a circus out of all of us. They know and now, what is there for me to do?

“What will I do…”


End file.
